


Гордон Рамзи не одобряет

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Just Wants to Share His Food, Don't copy to another site, Eating Together, Food, Friendship/Love, Gen, He Hates Fish and Chips, Humor, Post-Canon, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Заветное желание Азирафаэля — чтобы Кроули разделил с ним трапезу. По-настоящему разделил, а не только наблюдал, как Азирафаэль ест. У Кроули же идиосинкразия на многие блюда, которые предпочитает ангел.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Гордон Рамзи не одобряет

Азирафаэлю нравилось думать, что за шесть с лишним тысяч лет он хорошо изучил Змия-Искусителя, демона и по совместительству лучшего друга. Конечно, оставалось немало загадок, но без них жизнь не была бы настолько интересной, верно?

Азирафаэль знал, что на самом деле Кроули любит книги (хотя то, что он предпочитал классике научную и не очень фантастику, несколько огорчало). Однако в Аду подобные увлечения не считались «крутыми» (что бы это ни значило), а особенности зрения мешали нормально воспринимать мелкий шрифт (не дай… Кто-нибудь, если при этом он был готическим). Примерно через сорок пять минут у Кроули начинала раскалываться голова, и старинный том приходилось откладывать в сторону. Поэтому, когда люди изобрели аудиокниги, он очень обрадовался. А после того, как Бентли превратила диски с «Марсианскими хрониками» Рэя Брэдбери и «Войну миров» Герберта Уэллса в сборник лучших песен группы Queen, он научился не забывать записи с любимыми произведениями в машине.

Также Кроули втайне обожал Шекспира и испытывал странную неприязнь к Оскару Уайльду. Азирафаэлю она казалась иррациональной, самому Кроули — вполне заслуженной, тем не менее он продолжал приносить в магазин первые издания с автографом автора (и оставлял их там, где Азирафаэль мог их найти безо всякого труда). Благодарность за столь щедрые подарки он не принимал принципиально. Но от винтажного вина никогда не отказывался.

Любовь к би-бопу («Рок, Азирафаэль, это называется рок») и поездкам на скорости девяносто миль в час была очевидной и в комментариях не нуждалась. С отношением Кроули к еде дело обстояло иначе. Азирафаэль не осмелился бы утверждать, что тот не ест вообще, но восхищения мастерством повара или предвкушения он тоже не замечал. Тогда, в ресторане Петрония, Кроули попробовал парочку устриц (из вежливости, как потом догадался Азирафаэль) и скорчил такую выразительную гримасу, что стало ясно: к моллюскам он больше не притронется. Никогда и ни за что. Со временем Азирафаэль обратил внимание, что Кроули редко съедал какое-нибудь блюдо до конца. Чаще всего он отщипывал кусочек-другой и отодвигал тарелку. Ну или предлагал свою порцию Азирафаэлю.

Если честно, до Армагеддона, который, слава… Кому-нибудь, удалось предотвратить, он об этом не задумывался, так как был немного занят: он нервничал и боялся даже представить, что будет, если об их с Кроули дружбе узнают Наверху. Или Внизу. Кроули как-то упомянул, что Ад не присылает ругательных писем.

Показательные казни, не состоявшиеся благодаря последнему пророчеству Агнессы Псих и обмену телами, решили эту маленькую проблему. 

Неправильный ангел и неправильный демон напугали своё начальство практически до нервного срыва и теперь могли творить всё, что им хотелось.

Внезапно Азирафаэль понял: одно из его заветных желаний — чтобы Кроули разделил с ним трапезу. По-настоящему разделил, а не просто пил кофе или вино и наблюдал, как Азирафаэль ест.

Пища была удовольствием. Не необходимостью. И всё же…

Блинчики «Сюзетт», стейки средней прожарки, суши, персиково-яблочный компот — Азирафаэль чувствовал, сколько усилий и любви люди вкладывали в их приготовление. У компота был привкус лета и солнечных дней. Блинчики таяли на языке, оставляя ощущение нежности и тепла. Вероятно, этот второй, эмоциональный пласт был Кроули недоступен. Однако Азирафаэлю очень хотелось, чтобы он оценил хотя бы изысканный вкус.

Надежда испарялась постепенно, как пролитый на пол чай. Теперь, когда они почти всё время проводили вместе и ужинали, обедали, а иногда даже завтракали в кафе и ресторанах чаще двух раз в неделю, странное поведение Кроули невольно бросалось в глаза. Не то чтобы он вёл себя таким образом каждый ужин (или обед), но, например, когда они были в «Савое», Кроули одним глотком выпил обжигающий кофе и в нетерпении притоптывал ногой, словно дождаться не мог, пока Азирафаэль наконец расправится с десертом. После он отвёз ангела в магазин, отказался зайти внутрь, чтобы выпить по бокальчику вина 1950 года, сославшись на неотложные дела, и унёсся в ночь, превысив скорость на двести миль как минимум. Да, именно двести, а не двадцать — за девяносто лет поездок в одной машине с Кроули Азирафаэль научился разбираться в показаниях спидометра.

За обедом в «Ритце» история повторилась. Когда Азирафаэль предложил покормить уток в парке Сент-Джеймс, Кроули криво улыбнулся и произнёс:

— Прости, ангел. Я так редко бываю дома, что фикусы совсем обнаглели. Им требуется твёрдая рука. Немедленно.

— Ты намекаешь, что давно не орал на бедные растения? — съязвил Азирафаэль.

Кроули пробормотал что-то, не поддающееся расшифровке, и сел за руль. Радио, естественно, включилось само по себе и обрушило на ангельские уши старый (и единственный) хит американской панк-группы Men Without Hats «Safety Dance». «Нет здесь ничего безопасного», — подумал Азирафаэль и вцепился в сиденье покрепче.

Кроули опять высадил его у магазина и на этот раз — грубость какая! — не вышел из машины, чтобы открыть для Азирафаэль дверь со стороны пассажира.

— Увидимся завтра, да?

Двигатель взревел, и в мгновение ока Бентли скрылась за поворотом. Азирафаэль растерянно посмотрел ей вслед.

Что-то здесь было нечисто. И тайна несомненно имела какое-то отношение к еде. Причём не любой, а той, что подавали в лучших ресторанах Лондона. При виде некоторых блюд Кроули едва заметно морщился, но, возможно, Азирафаэлю просто показалось. Кроули в любом случае не собирался «осквернять своё тело пищей» (как выразился бы Гавриил), только вином. Возникал вопрос: почему? Кроули заглатывал еду целиком и стеснялся этого? Вряд ли. Да, он по сути являлся змеёй, но не до такой же степени. К тому же между чёрной ехидной и Змием-Искусителем была довольно существенная разница.

Азирафаэль решил, что непременно докопается до истины. Надо лишь поймать подходящий момент.

И он не заставил себя долго ждать. Пару дней спустя Кроули ввалился в магазин с анютиными глазками в горшке (который он незамедлительно пристроил на подоконник под возмущённое пыхтение Азирафаэля) и объявил:

— Мы идём в ресторан Гордона Рамзи. Его называют одним из лучших поваров в мире, а мы ни разу не были в его заведении в Челси. Непорядок.

В качестве закуски Азирафаэль выбрал гребешки с острова Скай и фуагра с клубникой и копчёной уткой, ягнёнка как основное блюдо и тарт Татен с ванильным мороженым на десерт. За вино, как всегда, отвечал Кроули. Он попросил официанта принести Château d’Iquem 1996 года и удовлетворённо вздохнул, сделав первый глоток. Гребешки, фуагра и ягнёнка он предсказуемо проигнорировал. И только Азирафаэль потянулся к тарту Татен, как Кроули вновь подозвал официанта, потребовал счёт и чтобы десерт им завернули с собой.

— Эй! — недоумённо хмурясь, воскликнул Азирафаэль. — Что…

— Я вспомнил об одном важном деле, — перебил его Кроули, вставая, — и оно не терпит отлагательств.

Он лгал, неумело, неубедительно, но Азирафаэль промолчал. Шесть тысяч лет Кроули говорил ему правду, в том числе ту, которую он не желал слышать, и маленькая, и как был убеждён Азирафаэль, невинная ложь ничего не меняла. И если он проявит терпение, то очень скоро узнает секрет друга.

Бентли летела по улицам Лондона обезумевшей птицей. Азирафаэль боялся смотреть на спидометр.

Очутившись в магазине, он торопливо убрал в холодильник коробку с тартом и недопитую бутылку вина, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ауре Кроули — всполохах пламени, такого же рыжего, как и его волосы.

Бентли затормозила у вокзала Виктория. Для чего?

Азирафаэль щёлкнул пальцами и переместился… в привокзальное кафе. Что Кроули тут забыл? Пахло подгоревшими тостами и дешёвым кофе. Продавщица со скучающим видом наливала чай в картонный стакан. Кроули обнаружился за угловым столиком. Он вибрировал от напряжения и облизывал губы.

Азирафаэль мысленно попросил у него и у Всевышней прощения и сотворил чудо, сделавшее его невидимым.

Внезапно Кроули резко сорвался с места, чтобы забрать со стойки… чай и фиш-энд-чипс? 

Неровно нарезанную и неравномерно прожаренную картошку фри и рыбу в пивном кляре (вернее, пивной кляр с рыбой) определённо готовили не по рецепту Гордона Рамзи. На соус и гороховое пюре нельзя было взглянуть без слёз. Очевидно, для Кроули всё это не имело значения: он откусывал куски от кляра, совал в рот картошку, запивал чаем, и на его лице были написаны невыносимая мука и наслаждение.

Наверное, с таким выражением следовало повторять фразу «Месьё, жэ нэ манж па сис жур» из известного романа советских писателей (Азирафаэль, как образованный ангел, на досуге читал русскую и советскую классику, но в том, что многое ускользало от его понимания из-за культурных различий, признавался неохотно и исключительно себе).

Проглотив остатки картошки, Кроули вернулся к Бентли. Настроение у него явно улучшилось: он напевал «Болеро» Равеля.

«Но тогда почему он позвал меня в ресторан Гордона? Если хотел банальных фиш-энд-чипс?»

Азирафаэль раздумывал об этом целый вечер. Не в силах усидеть на месте, он бродил между полок, рассеянно проводя кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг.

Он получил доказательство, что Кроули мог испытывать голод. Скорее метафизический, чем физический, но фиш-энд-чипс он купил не из прихоти или из-за того, что другой еды было не найти. Им владело желание съесть именно это блюдо, пусть и плохо приготовленное.

Тем не менее факт оставался фактом: прежде Азирафаэль никогда не видел, чтобы Кроули набрасывался на еду с жадностью, граничившей с помешательством.

При этом на постоялых дворах, в тавернах, трактирах, кафе, ресторанах, пабах и кондитерских он неизменно просил принести то, что Азирафаэль заказать не успел, и в итоге на столе оказывалось всё меню. Бóльшая часть которого доставалась ангелу (как и коробки с несъеденными десертами и закусками). И это значило…

Азирафаэль перестал ходить из угла в угол и едва не хлопнул себя по лбу от досады.

Разгадка лежала на поверхности. Он должен был догадаться намного раньше. Люди (а также один ангел и один демон), что естественно и логично, любят разную еду.

Азирафаэль не в восторге от быстрой езды и современной музыки. И Кроули тоже не обязан обожать суши и фуагра.

И в ресторан Гордона Рамзи он потащил Азирафаэля не только для того, чтобы его угостить. Он пытался найти в меню то, что сможет съесть. Как и во всех остальных заведениях.

Азирафаэль наморщил лоб, стараясь припомнить, какая еда имела успех. Кажется, Кроули нравилась курица (во всех видах, кроме сырого), запечённый молодой картофель, жаркое с травами в глиняных горшочках и чизкейк из кондитерской неподалёку от магазина — нежный тонкий бисквит, сыр маскарпоне, взбитый со сливками, кусочки груши «Конференц» и второй слой бисквита сверху.

Впрочем, насчёт курицы Азирафаэль уверен не был, да и гипотезу не мешало бы проверить на практике.

Поэтому в два часа дня он набрал номер телефона квартиры Кроули в Мэйфейре.

— Мой дорогой? Ты не занят?

— Нет, — весело сказал Кроули. — Фикусы ведут себя на удивление прилично. А что?

— Я бы не отказался от суши, но ты знаешь, я не очень люблю есть в одиночестве, да и ресторан на другом конце города… — для пущего эффекта Азирафаэль испустил нарочито громкий вздох.

— Ангел, нам больше не надо изобретать поводы, чтобы увидеться, — рассмеялся Кроули. — Я заеду за тобой через двадцать минут.

Шеф-повар превзошёл себя: идеально свёрнутые роллы, свежайшие суши и сашими, а курица в соусе терияки выглядела и пахла просто божественно (Азирафаэль второй раз мысленно извинился перед Всевышней — за богохульство, но другого слова он подобрать не смог).

Кроули странно дёрнул горлом и тут же отвёл взгляд. Азирафаэль торжествующе улыбнулся.

— По-моему, я немного погорячился. Может, поменяемся? — предложил он. — Тебе курицу, а мне креветки в темпуре?

Кроули пожал плечами, но равнодушие было напускным, потому что он подцепил палочками большой кусок куриного бедра, как только Азирафаэль переставил тарелку ближе к нему.

— Я слышал, в Национальном театре ставят «Йерму», — как бы между прочим заметил Азирафаэль, чтобы не привлекать внимания к тому, что Кроули ел. — Я взял на себя смелость забронировать два билета.

— Прибавь к ним ланч в кондитерской, что рядом с твоим магазином и я с радостью составлю тебе компанию, — ухмыльнулся Кроули.

К концу обеда его тарелка опустела, но этого было мало. Чего-то всё равно не хватало, и лишь в магазине, когда они пили Château d’Iquem, Азирафаэль осознал почему.

Кроули не подозревал, что он мечтал разделить с ним трапезу. И Азирафаэль не представлял, как ему об этом сказать.

Но, видимо, Кроули обладал шестым чувством в том, что касалось ангела и его эмоций (и эта мысль грела душу). На следующий день он позвонил, чтобы пригласить Азирафаэля на ужин у себя дома.

— Гастрономических чудес не обещаю — у меня более приземлённые вкусы.

— Я буду рад всему, что ты поставишь на стол, — заверил Азирафаэль. Ну, кроме фиш-энд-чипс, но Кроули знать об этом было необязательно. — У большинства ресторанов, куда мы ходим, есть доставка…

— Обижаешь, — фыркнул Кроули. — Думаешь, за столько лет я не научился готовить?

— Вот и проверим, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Запоем смотреть все сезоны «Мастершефа» и готовить по-настоящему — не одно и то же.

— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, — Кроули снова фыркнул. — Также в программе просмотр всех частей «Назад в будущее». Возражения насчёт современного кино не принимаются. Первый фильм трилогии сняли в 1985 году, так что его с полным правом можно считать классикой американского кинематографа. Чао!

— До встречи, мой дорогой.

По дороге в Мэйфейр Азирафаэль заглянул в кондитерскую — за тем самым чизкейком с нежным бисквитом и грушей «Конференц».

Как же приятно, когда заветные желания совпадают.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
